My Friend My Enemy
by Hedgehog JW
Summary: Sherlock will rue the day he ever tried to take me down. He's going to be destroyed and John Watson is going to do it. These are the words uttered by Jim Moriarty but exactly what does he have planned for the two best friends?
1. Chapter 1

The man woke with no memory of who he was or how he got there. His head was swimming and his vision blurred. Everything looked white. The room, the bed, everything. Must be in hospital he thought.

"John you're finally awake" a voice said beside him. John? Who was John? Were they talking to him?

A hand gently touched his arm, he instinctively pulled it away and started to sit up. He felt dizzy and a bit faint. He wanted to run but where to? He had no idea where home was or anywhere else for that matter.

"John it's OK. It's me Jim. Don't you remember me?" the voice went on.

He looked at the dark haired man with a confused frown "Who's John?"

The dark haired man that called himself Jim smiled softly "You're John. Don't you remember?"

John shook his head "I don't remember anything. Who I am, who you are. Nothing" He felt disoriented and a little scared. He was tired and his head hurt. He wanted to sleep.

The dark haired man passed him a drink of water, he sipped it slowly. "You are John Watson, ex army doctor and my best friend. I'm Jim. Jim Moriarty."

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?" with every answer John became more confused and he didn't like it.

"I'm not sure what happened. I found you half unconscious muttering Sherlock's name so I can only assume that he did this to you."

"Who's Sherlock?" another person he couldn't remember. He was starting to feel sick.

"Oh he's a man that hates me and by association you. I'm sorry he did this to you." Moriarty looked pained as he looked at John "You look tired. You should rest. I can tell you all about things when you've got your strength up a bit" and with that he took the glass from John's hand and placed it on the table by the bed.

"So I'm John and you're my best friend?" John asked. He couldn't remember. He wanted to be clear. He needed to know.

"Yes" said Moriarty softly "Now rest." He let John lay back and then carefully pulled the sheet up over him as John drifted off to sleep.

Moriarty watched the ex army doctor for a little while longer, a cunning smile on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. As he left the room he met John's doctor. "How is he?" the doctor asked. "Are the drugs working?"

Moriarty grinned a vicious grin "He's lost and confused just like you said he would be. He has no idea about the past and that's just how I want it. I can convince him of anything. Sherlock will rue the day he ever tried to take me down. He's going to be destroyed and John Watson is going to do it." He laughed.

* * *

The next time John Watson woke he hoped things would be a little clearer but as he tried to think about who he was all he could remember was his conversation with Jim from earlier. Jim, he thought, my best friend. He looked over to his left and there was Jim smiling at him. "You're still here" he said.

"Of course I am" Jim replied "I'm not about to leave you alone when you need me now am I? We've been friends for a while trust me you'd do the same for me."

"I wish I could remember." John looked away. He felt so utterly alone even though this person was sat right next to him. It wasn't that he didn't believe Jim when he said they were friends but it was hard to accept when he knew nothing about him. It was even harder knowing nothing about himself.

"Hey, don't look so sad mate" continued Moriarty "Anything you want to know you just ask. I'll happily fill in the blanks for you."

John sighed "OK so who is this Sherlock and why did he do this to me?"

"Ah, anything but that." Moriarty replied. John frowned. "I will tell you everything about him I promise but not now. When we're home and you're stronger, then I'll fill you in if you haven't remembered but now stick to nicer stuff OK?"

"We are home? So we live together?" John asked.

"Yes that's how we met. We were both looking for a roommate. You know how expensive London can be. You'd just come home from Afghanistan. You were shot in the shoulder. You told me that your army pension was not enough to be able to stay in London so we share a flat. Does any of this ring any bells?"

John laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. He was so confused. He couldn't remember anything but somehow what Jim was saying felt like it was true. He couldn't explain it. His mind was all over the place, he just wanted to know who he was.

Moriarty put his hand on John's arm. "Hey don't worry about it. The doctors say it could take a while for your memory to come back. You just need to rest and take your time. I know it must be hard but I'm here for you." He smiled warmly and John smiled back. "Now get some sleep. You look tired. I'm going to go and get a coffee OK but I'll be here when you wake."

John nodded. He couldn't believe how exhausting it was trying to piece his life back together. He closed his eyes and hoped that next time he woke all this would be in the past and things would be a lot clearer. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

* * *

Moriarty strolled down the corridor smiling happily. Things really couldn't be going any better. He went into the doctor's office, poured himself a coffee, sat down and put his feet up on the desk. "Well everything seems to be going to plan." he told the doctor sat the other side of the room "I'm enjoying telling him the truth about his life but with me as his friend instead of Sherlock." He laughed.

"It's the best way" the doctor said "This way his hidden memories won't fight against what your telling him so much as it is mainly the truth. We just need to keep the drugs in his system and he will remain convinced of everything you tell him. You do realise the longer we keep this up the harder it will be for him to get his real memories back don't you?" he asked.

"I know. Perfect isn't it?" Moriarty beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

John was sat up in bed in the hospital room that he had now occupied for a couple of days. Jim Moriarty was still babbling away beside him. He'd been sat there the whole time from what John could tell. John felt much more alert and stronger now but not a single memory from before he woke up in that room had come back to him. The doctor had told him these things take time and in some cases the memories never come back. He hoped that wasn't the case with him. It was great listening to Jim tell his stories. If he were to be believed John had made a pretty good army doctor during his time as Captain with the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. But John still longed to fill in the blanks, to know for sure who he was and what his life had been like.

Still for now Jim was a great substitute. John could see why he had become friends with this man. He was obviously clever and observant but he was also charming, friendly and genuinely seemed to care for John. He looked over at Jim and couldn't help but smile. Moriarty looked at him curiously "What?" he asked

"Nothing" replied John "Just thinking how lucky I am that you are here to help me with this. I don't know what I'd do without you to tell me everything I need to know."

Moriarty beamed "Hey it's what friends are for"

The door opened and John's doctor walked in. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"OK I guess" replied John "Not so tired now but still no memories at all" he sighed and looked a little sad.

"Well like I said before it takes time. It is possible your memories may never come back but in most cases they do. But I have some news which might make you feel happier. We are going to discharge you in the morning. You will still need to get plenty of rest but staying here is not going to help you and familiar surroundings could be just what you need."

"Really?" John asked. He wanted to get out of the hospital but part of him was worried and a little bit scared. He didn't know where home was or what it was like. He knew Jim was his friend and he quite liked him but it still felt like he was moving in with a stranger.

"Everything will be fine John" Moriarty said reassuringly "I know it must feel a bit odd but I'll take care of you I promise. And as the doctor said it might just help your memory come back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he sighed "I can't stay here forever anyway can I?"

"That's settled then" said the doctor "One last check up in the morning and then you can go home." He smiled and left the room.

Moriarty looked at John "That's great news isn't it?" John nodded he was still a little shocked.

"Hey, you'll be fine." continued Moriarty. "I shall head home now then but I'll be back first thing in the morning with the stuff you'll need to go home. You'll be OK won't you?"

"Yes." John smiled.

"OK then" Moriarty put his hand on John's arm "Get some rest." he added before he left the room.

As Moriarty walked down the corridor the doctor came up to him. He held out a bottle for Moriarty to take. "You'll need to make sure he gets dosed with this morning and night to keep any strong memories subdued. Have you planned how you're going to do it?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy" Moriarty smiled wickedly "I'm his best friend after all. I will take good care of him, wait on him and serve him cups of tea."

"Good. Make sure the tea's strong and he won't taste it." the doctor nodded.

"Well, I've gotta go" Moriarty continued as he walked away throwing and catching the bottle he'd been handed "I need to make sure everything is ready for John when he gets home."

* * *

Greg Lestrade stood outside 221b Baker Street and sighed. He knocked and waited. A lady opened the door "Any news?" she asked desperately.

Greg shook his head sadly "Sorry Mrs Hudson I wish there was. How's Sherlock?"

"Not good" she sighed "He's lost without John. I'm really worried about him."

Greg nodded, patted the woman reassuringly on her shoulder and then headed up the stairs.

John Watson had left Baker Street 3 days ago and no one had seen him since. Lestrade had his people searching everywhere. They'd tried hospitals, morgues and anywhere else they could think of but it was as if he'd just vanished.

As Greg pushed open the door to the living room he saw Sherlock sitting, staring into space. He had a look on his face like Greg had never seen before, he looked sad and lonely. "You OK?" Greg asked. The words made Sherlock jump. "Sorry" Greg gave a half hearted smile "Didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock snapped "Have you found John yet?"

"No" Greg had to admit "But we're still looking. We won't give up Sherlock, we will find him."

Sherlock stood up and started pacing in frustration "Where are you John?" he muttered "What's happened to you?" He then turned back towards Lestrade "John's phone, did you get anything from it?"

Greg shook his head. "We traced it to a couple of streets away. We've had forensics look at it but it's wiped clean. There was no sign of John where we found it either."

"I want it." Sherlock demanded "John's phone, I want you to get it for me. I need to keep it safe for him."

Greg could see the desperation in his face. "I'll see what I can do." he said "Sherlock you really have no idea where John could be?" He knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask. He didn't want Sherlock working on this alone. He'd already lost one friend the last thing he wanted to do was lose another.

Sherlock scowled "Of course I don't. Do you think I'd be sitting here if I did? I keep waiting to hear from him but there's nothing. Even my homeless network have come up blank. Where could he be? Please help me find him?"

"Oh Sherlock you know I will. Just promise me that if you hear anything you will tell me and you won't disappear off alone? It won't help if anything happens to you, you know that right?"

Sherlock just grunted. Greg sighed "I miss him too you know." he said. Sherlock looked up and noticed the sad look in Lestrade's eyes. He didn't know what to say. Dealing with people's feelings was John's department not his.

"I promise" was all he could think of.

"What?"

"I promise I'll let you know if I hear anything." Sherlock told him.

"Thank you. Look I'll call in tomorrow and update you." Greg turned to leave. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and added "and I'll bring John's phone."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Moriarty looked around the flat, he was proud of what he'd achieved. It wasn't 221b Baker Street but he'd managed to rent a property that was very similar and he'd furnished it very much like John Watson's own home. He thought it would work. He'd carefully put together evidence of his life with John. He had some very convincing looking articles about them solving cases from the press and he'd set up the computer so that if John tried to go to his blog it would divert him to a very similar looking page but where Jim Moriarty was the hero and not Sherlock Holmes.

It really is amazing what you can do if you have a hold over the right people he thought. He grinned a very satisfied grin and then picked up the bag containing John's clothes and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

John Watson sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Jim to arrive. The doctor had been in, given him his last dose of medication and said he was fit to leave. He'd told John he would need a check up in a few weeks and to come back if he had any problems but that the best thing for John right now was rest and familiar surroundings.

John sighed heavily. He was nervous, he could feel his palms sweating the more he thought about going home. It still felt weird thinking about home when he had no clue where home was or what it looked like. He liked Jim, he really did but it was odd thinking about this stranger as his best friend. He couldn't explain it and maybe everyone with amnesia felt like this but something just didn't feel right.

As he sat turning things over in his mind but finding no answers the door was pushed open and that familiar smiling face that was Jim Moriarty walked in. "So doc says you're good to go. Here's your clothes I'll wait for you outside." He held the bag out towards John who slowly took it.

"Thanks." he answered but it was hard to sound keen.

"You OK?" Jim asked.

"Just a little nervous I guess. It's hard when I'm thinking about going home but I can't picture it in my mind."

"Well it's no palace but it's home." Moriarty laughed.

John smiled. He was starting to feel a little more relaxed. "Right well I'll only be a few minutes and then you can show me."

"Great. Well I'll let the doctor know you're nearly ready to leave." Moriarty strolled down the corridor to the doctor's office. "John's nearly ready to go. You have got everything covered up your end haven't you? I don't want anybody being able to trace that John Watson ever existed as your patient. If they do, I will come for you." he snarled.

The doctor swallowed hard "It's fine. As far as the records are concerned your friend John was actually called Peter Fellows and I've made sure I'm the only one other than your nurse who has cared for him. No one will ever know he was here."

"Good because I don't want anything going wrong. John Watson will be the death of Sherlock Holmes." he laughed.

"Then what?" the doctor asked "We don't know if John will regain his memories or not."

"It doesn't matter to me either way. If he doesn't get his memory back I can always use him, he's military trained after all. If he does, well he'll have to live with what he's done. I don't think he'll be in any state mentally to come after me. Do you?" Moriarty was feeling very pleased with himself. His plan really was perfect.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and John Watson was stood at the door of a property he didn't recognise. Jim Moriarty opened the door and then led him up some stairs to their flat. He opened the door to the living room and held it open for John. "Well this is it" he said "What do you think?"

John smiled "It looks cosy" he answered.

"You mean small." laughed Jim. "The kitchen is through here" he continued, guiding John around the flat "this is the bathroom and that's my room." He walked back onto the landing at the top of the stairs they'd just come up "your room is up there" he said. "Do you want me to show you?"

John shook his head "No it's OK I'll check it out for myself. I just need a few minutes to get my head together. Sorry."

"Hey, no need to be sorry. I know this must be quite overwhelming for you. Take your time. I'm here if you need me." Jim smiled.

John headed up the stairs to a bedroom that was apparently his. Everything was new to him and yet somehow familiar. It was making his head spin. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Why had this happened to him? Why had this Sherlock person done this to him?

* * *

As the days wore on John learned more about his past from Jim Moriarty but his memories were still not returning. He was starting to accept life as it was now and to feel more relaxed in his own home. Jim was great. John could really see why they had ended up sharing a flat. They obviously worked well together considering all the cases they'd been on. He couldn't believe he solved crimes with a private detective. Sorry consulting detective, he smiled as he remembered that Jim had been quite adamant about that.

The only dark cloud was Sherlock Holmes. For the first week Jim had refused to talk about him at all saying that John needed to get his strength up before he discussed it. When he had started to tell him, John had found it hard to believe that such a man could exist and not be behind bars. Apparently this was partly due to him having a DI Greg Lestrade from Scotland Yard on his payroll.

John wondered how this type of corruption could exist in modern day London. Still Jim Moriarty had his own allies so not everything was lost in the battle against such evil.

When they'd got onto the subject of what Sherlock had done to John, Jim had become quite upset. He seemed to blame himself "I'm sorry John" he'd muttered "It's all my fault. If I hadn't got you involved in all of this he wouldn't have targeted you. He was only using you to get at me. I'm so sorry."

John couldn't remember anything about Sherlock Holmes but he knew he hated him. He hated him for what he'd done to him, for what he'd done to Jim and for what he'd done to every innocent person he'd ever hurt. One day, John thought, we will bring you down.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke and the flat was silent. Strange, he thought. He'd got used to waking up and hearing Jim about. In fact he'd got used to waking up to Jim brining him a cup of tea. Still he was feeling much better now even if his memories weren't coming back so he guessed it was about time he made the morning tea.

He dressed and headed down to the kitchen to get the kettle on. As he walked into the room he saw a note propped up against the teapot on the table. It had his name on it. He ripped it open and then sat down to read what his friend had written.

'John,

I'm sorry I've done this in a note but I knew that if I told you in person you would insist on coming with me and after all that you've been through I couldn't allow you to do that. I can't let Sherlock get away with what he's done. I have a pretty good idea where he is and I'm going after him.

If anything happens to me I just want you to know that I am truly sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. You have been a good friend.

Jim'

John's heart began to pound and his throat went dry. He couldn't let his friend face this man alone. At first he had no idea how to find them but then he remembered an address Jim had mentioned the night before and then he'd tried to brush it off when John had questioned him about it. That must be the place.

John ran into the living room, grabbed the gun out of the desk drawer, pulled on his shoes and headed off to find his friend all the time hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Jim Moriarty was watching the flat from across the street. When he saw John race from the building and hail a cab he knew that his plan was working. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. He knew that the drugs had removed John's memory but not who he really was. John saved people. That's what he did and Moriarty knew that if he convinced John that he needed help he would go to save him too.

He was pleased that John had picked up on the "accidently" mentioned address. He smiled to himself. There was only one thing left to do. Moriarty picked up his phone and dialled Sherlock's number.

* * *

Sherlock was sat in his armchair as Mrs Hudson entered with her usual morning tea for him. "Oh Sherlock did you sleep there again last night?" she asked when she saw the state of him.

"I don't sleep Mrs Hudson" he said sadly "I can't. Not since..." his voice trailed off.

"Still no news from DI Lestrade?" Sherlock shook his head. "Right well you'll be no good to John like this when we find him will you?" she said authoritatively. "So I want you to get up out of that chair, get yourself in that shower and I'll get you some breakfast."

Like a child, Sherlock stood up and followed her instructions. Once she was happy Sherlock was in the shower and could no longer hear her Mrs Hudson made a call. "Is that DI Lestrade?" she asked when the phone was answered.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" the voice on the other end answered.

"It's Mrs Hudson from Baker Street."

As soon as she said that Lestrade interrupted her. "Is Sherlock OK? Have you heard something?"

"We haven't heard anything. I was hoping you might have. Sherlock is in a bad way without John and I don't know what to do." Her voice choked.

"I'll be right over" Lestrade told her.

When Sherlock came out the bathroom he looked better but he didn't feel it. His best friend was still missing so how could he? He got himself dressed and then went into the kitchen. Mrs Hudson had a breakfast prepared for him. "I'm not hungry" he told her.

"Sit down and eat." she ordered him. "You need to keep your strength up if you are going to help John."

"John's gone!" he shouted. "I can't find him. I've tried. I've tried everything." and with that he marched into the living room and slumped down in his chair. Mrs Hudson could see the hurt in his eyes and she had no idea how to help him.

The doorbell rang. "I should get that." she muttered as she left the room, not that Sherlock was listening.

When she opened the door DI Lestrade was stood there looking worried. Mrs Hudson started to cry. "My boys" she muttered as he put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Once he'd comforted Mrs Hudson, Greg Lestrade made his way up the stairs to check on Sherlock. He found him slumped in his chair where Mrs Hudson had left him. The breakfast she'd made was going cold on the kitchen table.

"How are you doing?" Greg asked. Sherlock just glared at him. "Cup of tea?" he tried. Anything to get the conversation started. Lestrade went into the kitchen and made tea. He carried a cup through and handed it to Sherlock who was still scowling.

"Why haven't you found him?" Sherlock asked his voice wavering.

"I've tried Sherlock, you know I have. It's like he's just vanished. I won't stop looking though. Ever. I promise."

As Sherlock's mobile rang they both jumped. Sherlock grabbed it and answered it quickly "John?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid not." the voice on the other end almost sang "Have you lost your pet?"

Immediately Sherlock came to his senses. Lestrade noticed too "What? Who is it?" he asked.

"What do you want Moriarty?" Sherlock demanded.

"Oh well I think I may have something that belongs to you and I just wanted to give it back."

"Where is he? Where is John?" Sherlock almost yelled

Moriarty gave Sherlock the address he had let slip to John the night before. "But you might want to be a little careful Sherlock. I'm not sure John likes you anymore. Shame really." Sherlock heard him laugh and then Moriarty hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock ran from the Baker Street flat with Lestrade right behind him. "Sherlock this way" shouted Lestrade as he ran towards his car. Sherlock followed him and they were soon pushing their way through the streets of London with blue lights flashing. On the way Lestrade logged a call for back up and an ambulance in case John needed it. He wasn't taking any chances.

As they pulled up outside the old deserted building Sherlock was out and running once again with Lestrade calling after him. Sherlock wasn't about to slow down or wait his friend needed him. All he could think about was John. What had Moriarty done to him?

As he entered the building Sherlock cried out "John! John!" but he got no answer. Well he'd search this place from top to bottom to find his friend if he had to.

John had been slowly checking the building, trying to find where Jim had gone. He would kill Sherlock if he had harmed just one hair on his friend's head he thought. When he heard a voice calling his name he stopped. It wasn't Jim he was sure of it. So who else would be calling him? Who else would know he was here?

He decided that Sherlock must have worked out that he'd come. He moved silently around, carefully looking through every room and every corridor as he went. He couldn't believe he hadn't found Jim yet. What had that villain done with him?

As John went into yet another empty room he heard footsteps coming closer and then that shout again "John! John!" He froze. This was it, he thought, he was about to face the world's only consulting criminal. He breathed heavily and he could feel his pulse quicken. He crouched down in the corner of the room slightly hidden from view. No point in making himself an easy target was there?

Sherlock ran into the room quickly looked around and was about to leave again when he saw a slight movement in the corner. "John? Is that you? Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

John stood up with his gun pointed at Sherlock. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Who?"

"You know who. Jim, where is he? What have you done with him?"

"John, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm perfectly calm" John went on, slowly edging towards Sherlock "Where is Jim Moriarty? What have you done with my friend?"

A look of hurt and confusion spread across Sherlock's face. "What are you talking about John? I'm your friend not Moriarty. You've been missing for nearly three weeks. I've been searching everywhere for you. I don't know what Moriarty has said to you but it's lies, all lies."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" John cried "He said you'd lie to me, try to confuse me."

"John, it's me Sherlock. You know I'm your friend. Think John just remember everything we've done together."

"Remember! Remember!" John yelled furiously "It's because of you I can't remember. What did you do to me? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything to you John. Honestly. I couldn't hurt you. I would never..." Sherlock's voice trailed off. He couldn't believe his best friend thought he had done something so cruel.

John was shaking, visibly shaking. He could feel his pulse racing. His head was spinning and he was starting to feel sick. He was sweating too. It was like he was having a panic attack. He never had panic attacks. He'd been an army doctor for god's sake. He'd seen the battle field. First his memory and now this what was happening to him?

Sherlock looked at John, he had a look on his face that was a cross between hate and complete confusion and Sherlock couldn't stand it. He just wanted to help his friend but John wouldn't let him get near. "John just let me help you please?" he pleaded.

"No! Where's Jim? What have you done to him?" snapped John.

Lestrade entered the room through a second doorway and now John felt trapped. He pointed the gun from one to the other the panic inside him rising.

"John just put the gun down." Lestrade told him calmly "Please, we just want to help you. Just put the gun down."

John was starting to feel faint he had to do something, had to make a decision and quick. He turned the gun towards Sherlock. He had to take this man down if nothing else, for Jim's sake, for his sake and for everyone else he'd ever destroyed.

Lestrade seemed to know what John was thinking. He hurled himself at the man and caught him round the waist just as he fired the gun. Both he and John hit the floor and Lestrade quickly grabbed the gun and tossed it away. As he looked he could see that John was unconscious beside him.

"Sherlock are you OK?" he asked. "Sherlock!" he yelled when he got no response. He could see blood spreading across the sleeve of Sherlock's coat.

Sherlock came back to his senses.

"Are you OK?" Lestrade asked again.

Sherlock held his arm. The pain was terrible but he could see the wound wasn't deep. "I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound" he answered "What about John?"

Lestrade was busy checking his pulse and breathing "He's OK I think." Lestrade answered putting him in the recovery position.

Out in the corridor Lestrade heard running footsteps. "We're in here" he shouted "Everything's under control."

Lestrade's team came running in followed by the ambulance crew who immediately went to John and Sherlock. Lestrade stood up his legs felt a little wobbly he couldn't quite get his head around the fact that John had just tried to shoot Sherlock. They were best friends for god's sake. What had happened to John while he'd been missing to make him do such a thing?

The ambulance crew put a dressing on Sherlock's arm to apply pressure and told him he'd need to get it cleaned up at the hospital. John was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled from the building to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Moriarty watched from a safe distance as John was brought from the building with Sherlock walking behind. He couldn't quite work out how John had missed his target he'd been so sure his plan would work. But as he watched he wasn't totally disappointed. He could see the look of hurt on Sherlock's face. Maybe destroying Sherlock was easier than he'd thought. Maybe he'd never needed to kill him. Maybe all he'd ever needed to do was make John hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had his arm cleaned and dressed and then went and sat at John's bedside watching him while he slept. The doctor had checked John over and said he'd be fine, he just needed to rest but Sherlock was still worried. He'd never seen John act like that. He'd never seen such a look of hate in his eyes and he couldn't believe that look had been directed at him.

"What did he do to you John?" he muttered. "Whatever he told you it's not true. I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend, my only friend. Please remember John." He felt a warm tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away as Lestrade entered the room.

"How's he doing?" he asked. Sherlock just shrugged. "And what about you?"

As Sherlock looked up at him, Lestrade couldn't help but notice that this normally strong man looked totally destroyed. He pulled up a chair. He figured even if Sherlock didn't want to talk he could probably do with the company.

Lestrade wasn't sure how long they'd sat there in silence when John finally stirred. Straight away Sherlock was up and by his side. "John" he said quietly "John it's me Sherlock."

John slowly opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to focus on the man standing over him but when he did the anger that grew within him was overwhelming. He grabbed at the man's jacket "You! You evil bastard" he spat. "What did you do to him? What did you do to him?" He shook Sherlock who just stood there stunned, looking in horror at his friends face.

Lestrade tried to prize John's hands from Sherlock's clothes but his grip was amazingly strong for someone who seconds ago had been out cold. "John. Calm down John" He tried to soothe him but John was getting more and more angry.

"What did you do to him? I will kill you." John was yelling.

Doctors and nurses came running from every direction when they heard the commotion. They went straight over to John and between them manhandled Sherlock away from him. "Get out" the doctor said to Sherlock. For a moment he just stood there bemused. "I said get out" the doctor shouted.

Lestrade led the heartbroken Sherlock from the room. They watched through the window as the doctors and nurses had to fight with John to keep him in the bed. Eventually they managed to sedate him and he slowly drifted back off to sleep. Asleep he still looked like the John Watson Sherlock knew and cared about. But awake he was a person Sherlock didn't recognise.

When the doctors came out of the room Sherlock wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't speak. For the first time in his life he couldn't speak. "What's wrong with him doctor?" Lestrade asked. He could see Sherlock was struggling.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Physically there's nothing really wrong with him. His heart rate is a little fast but from what you've said he's obviously suffered a lot of stress lately. As to why he doesn't seem to recognise you as his friends, I have no idea. But you will have to stay out of his room at least for now. I can't risk you upsetting him like that again. I'm sorry." With that the doctor headed off down the corridor leaving Sherlock visibly upset.

Lestrade couldn't believe what had just happened. "Jesus Sherlock what has Moriarty done?"

Sherlock just looked at him with despair in his eyes. He wished he knew what Moriarty had done because then maybe he could do something about it. Lestrade put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Why don't we go and find a seat somewhere?" he asked but Sherlock just shook his head. "OK well I'll go and get us a coffee then." he said before wandering off in search of a machine. He had no idea how to deal with Sherlock like this. He'd never seen him so lost before.

Sherlock looked sadly at his friend lying in the next room. He needed to do something to help him but what? There was only one person he knew who might have the right connections to help John.

Sherlock picked up his phone and dialled. "Hello brother dear" crooned the voice on the other end.

As Sherlock stared through the glass at his unconscious friend he uttered the words he never thought he'd hear himself say "Mycroft I need your help."

Mycroft was stunned. He had an urge to torment his little brother for this but the fact that he'd said it at all meant this was serious. "What's wrong Sherlock?" he asked instead.

As Sherlock recounted the events of the day Mycroft listened silently and when his brother had finished simply asked "And what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to get John the best doctors there are. I want you to find out what Moriarty has done to him and I want you to fix it." he paused for a few seconds and then went on "I want you to fix him Mycroft."


	7. Chapter 7

As Mycroft put the phone down he sighed. "I warned Sherlock about getting involved. Now look at the state of him." he muttered. Still he had to help him didn't he? He was family after all. Mycroft went through his contacts and made the necessary phone calls.

An hour later he was marching through the hospital in search of his brother. He found him staring forlornly at a man that at this moment in time hated him. Mycroft really couldn't see the point.

As he walked up the corridor Lestrade, who was trying to keep Sherlock company, looked up and smiled. Mycroft ignored him. He looked at his brother and saw a look of devastation on his face. "I warned you Sherlock." he scolded "I told you getting involved was a bad idea."

Lestrade stared at Mycroft, a look of total disbelief on his face. "Really?" he questioned "You're really going to criticize your brother for being human? Don't you think he's having a hard enough time without you making it worse?" He couldn't believe that this man could treat his own brother in this way.

Mycroft looked guilty for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, stood up straight and started again. "Sherlock" he said much gentler this time "I have arranged for John to get treatment at the best hospital in London, with the best doctors my contacts can find. Obviously until they see him they can't predict the outcome but I'm sure he'll stand a much better chance of recovery than he would here." As he made this comment Mycroft glanced around with a look of disdain. Lestrade couldn't help but smile. For clever men sometimes these brothers were ridiculous he thought.

Sherlock looked at his brother, he didn't quite know what to say. For all his arguments and criticism Sherlock now knew that he could count on his brother when he really needed him. "Thank you Mycroft" he muttered.

"Well..." was all Mycroft managed in reply. He looked slightly embarrassed. Neither of them knew how to deal with sentiment. Again Lestrade couldn't help but smile, this time at their discomfort with each other.

A doctor came striding towards them looking less than impressed. "Are you the person that wants to move my patient?" he demanded.

Immediately Mycroft changed. His embarrassment was gone and that cold, hard exterior was back. "Yes I am. I want this man" he pointed through the glass at John "ready to transport as soon as possible. I have arranged for a helicopter to collect him in half an hour."

"That's ridiculous" the doctor complained "Do you think I have nothing better to do? Mr Watson is being perfectly well cared for where he is, he doesn't need to be moved."

"Really?" continued Mycroft "For a start he is Dr John Watson not Mr and secondly, if he is being so well cared for why is it that you have no idea what's wrong with him? Hmm? Did you not tell his friends here that physically he was fine but that you could offer no explanation as to his inability to recognise them as friends rather than enemies?" The doctor just muttered. "Well, it's not good enough. I will have Dr Watson treated by the best doctors this country has to offer and you will have him ready to transport in half an hour."

The doctor had no idea what to say in answer to Mycroft's tirade and so merely muttered his consent and turned to leave.

Lestrade couldn't help but be impressed, not only with the way Mycroft had just handled the situation but also with the things he'd arranged for John's care. "Wow, you arranged all of that in an hour?"

"Of course." Mycroft answered as if this was an everyday occurrence. "It's easy enough when you know the right people. I will owe them though." he continued looking pointedly at Sherlock. "Still if it gets you your friend back I guess it will be worth it. Well I better go and make sure that doctor is doing as he's told. I will see you later Sherlock." And with that he marched off.

Lestrade stood, staring after Mycroft in total shock "Is your brother always like that?" he asked Sherlock as he turned back to face him. Sherlock just nodded.

For the next half an hour John's room was a hive of activity as nurses got all his things together and made sure his medical notes were up to date. The doctor came and did one last check and gave him extra medication to ensure he stayed sedated during the flight.

When the word came that the helicopter had arrived, John was wheeled from his room and along the corridor to the elevator that would take him to the roof. Sherlock looked on helplessly.

Lestrade went to find out which hospital John was being transferred to. When he went back he found Sherlock stood in the empty room staring at the space which John had occupied minutes before. "Come on Sherlock I'll take you to him." Lestrade said softly taking his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sherlock and Lestrade arrived at the hospital John was already settled in his room. Actually it was two adjoining rooms with John one side of one way glass and he and Sherlock settled in comfortable chairs the other. They could watch John and make sure he was alright but he could not see them.

The nurses had shown Sherlock and Lestrade to their room. They had fetched them a drink and even checked and redressed Sherlock's arm. Lestrade got the distinct impression that this hospital had been ordered to care of Sherlock as much as it had John. Maybe Mycroft wasn't so bad after all he thought.

When Sherlock and Lestrade were settled a tall, thin man came in and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Dr Fletcher and I will be taking care of your friend."

Lestrade stood up and shook his hand "Di Greg Lestrade Scotland Yard" he said "and this is Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah the famous Mr Holmes" the doctor continued holding out his hand to Sherlock. Sherlock looked at it rather bemused but eventually reached out his own.

The doctor pulled up a chair next to Sherlock. "For the moment we are going to keep John sedated as I understand from his notes that his behaviour has been rather erratic." he explained "So, firstly I need to understand everything you know about what happened to him and then hopefully I can start to piece together a way to help. Can you help me with that?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him, pain written all over his face "I don't know if I can help. I don't know where he's been or what Moriarty did to him."

"OK, well just tell me what you do know. How long he's been missing. What he was like when you found him that sort of thing. You'd be surprised how much it can help." he smiled.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "John left Baker Street about three weeks ago. He was only going for a walk but he never came back. I searched for him. I tried my best to find him but I couldn't. Moriarty called me this morning and told me where to find him but when I got there he was...he thought I was..." Sherlock's voice trailed off.

"It's OK" the doctor said trying to reassure Sherlock who was becoming anxious. He looked at Lestrade "Can you help at all? Who is this Moriarty for a start?"

"Moriarty is a very clever criminal. He came onto our radar a while ago but we never have any evidence to connect him to the crimes. Sherlock is the only one who has got close to him hence why he wants to take him out of the picture."

"So how does John Watson fit into this, if Sherlock is the person he's after?" the doctor asked.

"Somehow Moriarty seems to have convinced John that we are his enemies. When we found him he had a gun and was prepared to shoot Sherlock. He was yelling "What have you done to him?" and stuff like that constantly."

"Hmmm. So John was already in an agitated state when you got to him?"

"Yes"

"And what was he like physically?"

"John Watson was an army doctor. We've worked on many cases together and I have never seen that man falter under pressure. He is the most reliably person I know. You'd trust him with your life. But today when he stood in front of me with that gun in his hand he was visibly shaking. I've never seen him like that. I had to stop him. So I tackled him to the ground. I can't explain why he passed out but I was sure his head didn't hit the floor. Honestly I'm sure it didn't." Lestrade really didn't want to believe that he could have caused John any pain even though he knew he'd had no choice, he'd had to do what he did.

"OK well the first plan of action is to do blood tests. It sounds to me like your friend has been drugged. That could explain the memory loss, the confusion and the physical state of him when you found him. Hopefully we can identify the drug and counteract it. But if not, it will be working its way out of his system anyway so we will keep him hydrated and probably sedated for the next day or two to let the side effects pass and then see what happens when we wake him up. I'll obviously keep you updated of our progress and you are welcome to stay in this room as long as you like. I'm sorry we can't let you sit with John right now but it really is better for him this way." He put his hand on Sherlock's arm and added "If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you doctor." Lestrade said as he shook his hand.

Later that day the doctor returned to Sherlock and Lestrade "We've tested John's blood and he has been given quite a cocktail of drugs which would account for all of his symptoms." he explained "These drugs would have left John with no memory allowing Moriarty to convince him of almost anything. The only problem we have is that if John has been on this high dose for three weeks he may struggle to regain his memory fully and his recovery may be a long and hard journey."

"You mean John may never remember that I'm his friend?" Sherlock asked. He couldn't bear the thought of John always thinking of him as a threat. He needed his friend back. He missed him.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Sherlock. We really won't know how this is going to affect John until we stop the sedation and unfortunately it's not a good idea to do that until the drugs have worked their way out of his system. If we let him wake up now he would suffer withdrawal which on top of the anxiety he already has would just make things even more difficult. I wish I could be more positive but there's no point me telling you things that aren't true. However, your friend is physically fit and that is always a good start. Don't give up hope. We will do our best for him."

The next couple of days were hard on Sherlock as he watched his friend sleep. The thought of John never remembering their friendship was constantly on his mind. Lestrade arranged for Mrs Hudson and Molly to take turns sitting with Sherlock when he could not be there. Even though Sherlock didn't seem to notice if you were there or not Lestrade hated the idea of him being left alone.

It was hard for them all seeing a strong man, their friend, reduced to this.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days of watching John sleep Sherlock and Lestrade finally got the news they'd been waiting for. The doctor came and explained that the drugs were no longer in John's system and he would be stopping the sedation that night. "I would expect your friend to start to wake in the morning and I will make sure I'm around when he does so that I can try to make it easy as possible for him. I can't deny that the next few days are going to be hard for him, he's going to be very confused. I'm sorry you can't be with him but I fear it would just make things worse for him at the moment."

Lestrade arranged to be able to stay at the hospital the next morning. He wanted to be able to support Sherlock and he needed to see the effect on John for himself. He was dreading it. He could feel his nerves on edge already.

When the time finally arrived Doctor Fletcher was true to his word. He had the nurses notify him as soon as John started to stir and by the time he woke the doctor was sat beside him. "John" he said quietly "John my name is Dr Fletcher. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

John Watson slowly opened his eyes. He felt dreadful. His whole body hurt like he was suffering from the flu. He looked around the room there was no one there except the doctor. "What happened to me? Where's Jim?"

In the other room Sherlock's heart sank. John still believed that Jim Moriarty was his friend. Lestrade saw the look of distress on Sherlock's face and placed his hand on his arm. "It's early days yet Sherlock. John has only just opened his eyes. Give him a chance to get his head straight. The doctor said it wasn't going to be easy." Sherlock just sighed in response.

Sat beside John the doctor calmly continued "I was hoping you could tell me what happened. You were unconscious when you were brought in. Who's Jim?"

"Jim is my friend." John answered although he looked unsure.

"Do you remember much about Jim?"

"I remember sharing a flat with him but..." his voice trailed off.

"But what John?"

"I can only remember the last few weeks. Why can't I remember anything from before then?"

"I can't really answer your questions John, I wish I could. I do know you've been drugged and that's probably what's affected your memory."

"Drugged?" John questioned. The doctor watched as he desperately tried to think back "I remember waking up in a hospital before. Jim was with me. I couldn't remember anything. Sherlock!"

"Who's Sherlock?"

"He's a criminal. He's the reason I lost my memory in the first place. It's all his fault. He did this. Where's Jim?" John was starting to get agitated.

"John I need you to calm down" the doctor stood over John and held his arms to stop him struggling "John I don't want to have to sedate you. I want to help you work this out but I can't do that unless you calm down."

John relaxed a little. "You work for Sherlock don't you?" he asked.

The doctor looked John in the eye and replied "Sherlock brought you in here but he is not my concern, you are. You're a doctor John, you know how this works. You're my patient. You're my responsibility and I just want to help you."

John stared desperately at the doctor trying to figure out if he could trust him or not.

The doctor let go of John's arms and sat back down beside him. "Now let's try this again, calmly OK? Tell me, what's the first thing you can remember?"

"The first thing is waking up in the hospital with Jim."

"And you couldn't remember anything from before that time?"

"No."

"So how did you find things out?"

"Jim told me. He told me about Sherlock. He told me Sherlock is responsible for me losing my memory."

"Right and why did you believe him?"

"I had no reason not to. And when we went home he showed me newspaper articles, websites, everything."

"So how long were you with Jim before you ended up here?"

"Nearly three weeks. Then I woke up one morning and Jim had gone. He left a note saying he couldn't let Sherlock get away with what he'd done. I went after him but I couldn't find him. I just found Sherlock and then I woke up here." John starting looking around, searching for something or someone. "Sherlock! Sherlock!" he shouted "What have you done with my friend? Where's Jim?" He was starting to ramble again and the doctor had to stop him.

"John!" he said sternly placing his hands once again on John's arms. "Please stay calm. This isn't going to help you. I promise that no one is going to come into this room unless you want them to. Not Sherlock, not anyone. OK? I need you to trust me."

John took a deep breath and fought to calm himself down.

"Good" the doctor continued "Now you're looking tired. Why don't you have a rest and I'll come back and see you later. I'll leave your charts here." he put them on the cupboard beside John's bed "If you feel up to it you can have a look at the test results in there and then as a doctor you'll understand why I'm questioning what you're telling me. I don't work for Sherlock but what you're saying doesn't tie up to the drug results I have in my file. I'm sorry John. I know this hard for you but something just doesn't add up."

John looked hurt and confused. The doctor smiled at him. "We will work it out John." he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Dr Fletcher went over to Sherlock and Lestrade "I wish that I could make things move quicker for you two. I know this must be hard not being able to talk to him and tell him the truth but for now he must not see you. He is struggling to know what to believe and he's hasn't made up his mind yet as to whether he trusts me or not. I need him to trust me for this to work and I've made a promise to him that I won't let anyone near him without his consent. You do understand don't you?"

Sherlock nodded sadly. He did understand. He knew the doctor was right but it didn't make it any easier to live with.

"Doctor can I ask a question?" Lestrade was looking confused. Dr Fletcher nodded. "Why did you tell John to look at his notes?"

The doctor smiled "Because he believes that Sherlock caused his memory loss and the drug results throw doubt onto that. The high levels of drugs that were present on the first test I did could not have been possible if he'd been off them for three weeks. So that means he must have been given them whilst he was living with Jim. If we can cast doubt onto the stories he's been told it might enable him to find the truth."

Lestrade turned to look through the glass at John, he was sat up in bed with his hand resting on the file the doctor had left for him.


	10. Chapter 10

John sat staring at the file the doctor had placed beside him. He must have sat there for 10 minutes before he finally had the nerve to pick it up and start reading. The more he read the more confused he became. The doctor was right, what was in this file didn't make any sense. For the drug levels to be that high in his blood when he came in here he would've had to be on them for weeks right up to the time he was brought in. He knew that wasn't true. He hadn't taken any medication from the time he left hospital and went home with Jim.

What was the doctor suggesting? That Jim was drugging him? No, he thought, there's no way Jim would do that to me. Why would he? The only reason for maintaining drug levels that high would be to stop someone remembering. Was that what the doctor was trying to say? That Jim was responsible for all of this?

If that were true then he had no real memories. John started to feel anger rising inside him. The only memories he had were of the last three weeks and now this doctor wanted to tell him that they were made up. If they weren't true then he knew nothing about himself. It was like waking up in that hospital all over again. He'd been here before. His head was spinning and it made him feel sick. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! John picked up the file and threw it across the room. He couldn't take this anymore. He lay down on the bed breathing heavily.

On the other side of the glass Sherlock stood watching helplessly. As he saw John getting more confused and angry he just wanted to go in there and tell him that everything would all be alright but he knew he couldn't. He placed his hand on the glass between them and watched as his friend slowly took deep breaths to calm himself down. As the anger subsided Sherlock could see exhaustion take over and eventually John drifted off to sleep.

As Sherlock watched he could see that the sleep was not a restful one. John twitched and fidgeted. He seemed to be having some sort of nightmare. Sherlock longed to be able to go in there and wake him. He couldn't bear to watch his friend go through this. Hadn't John suffered enough already? Sherlock turned away from the glass he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Lestrade noticed the look on Sherlock's face and he knew exactly what Sherlock was thinking because he was thinking it too. The two men sat silently staring at the floor. Neither could look at the other or John for that matter it was just too painful.

* * *

When John Watson woke a little while later he saw the doctor picking up his notes that were strewn all over the floor where he had thrown them. "Sorry doctor" he muttered a little embarrassed.

The doctor smiled at him "It's OK. I know this must be very frustrating for you." As the doctor walked over and placed the file back on the cupboard beside John's bed he noticed the thoughtful look on his face. "You alright? You look deep in thought. What is it?"

"I had a dream. I was trying to work out if it was a memory or just a nightmare." he sighed.

"What was it about?" the doctor asked as he sat down "Maybe if you talk about it you'll be able to work it out."

John looked at him "I was on a battlefield. There were explosions and people dying all around me. Then I felt pain, I fell and that was it."

"Well you did serve in Afghanistan and you were shot in the shoulder. That's why you came home. Maybe your nightmare was actually something you saw while you served."

John wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that somewhere in his head his memories still existed and that one day he would find them. One day he would know who he really was.

"Here" the doctor passed a piece of paper to John.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just a little bit about your service history. A few dates and places might help jog your memory."

"How did you get this?" John demanded. He knew you couldn't just ring up the army and get someone's service history. Was this another one of Sherlock's games? Was this doctor trying to convince him of things that hadn't really happened?

The doctor could see John frowning and knew he was suspicious "There are a lot of people out there Dr Watson who care about you. Obviously they couldn't give me your full record but they did give those few details to see if it would help. So does it?"

John shook his head.

"What about this?" the doctor passed John a photo of a woman. "Do you know who she is?"

John continued to frown looking at the photo for a few moments. "She looks a bit familiar." He was trying to place her, to remember but he just couldn't. "It's no use." he groaned "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ella Thompson. She was your therapist when you came back from Afghanistan. She treated you for PTSD. Maybe you should consider talking to her. After all you would have told her things about yourself during your sessions. Maybe talking to her would help bring some memories back."

The doctor could see he was pushing his luck now. John was still frowning and he noticed his hands had become fists he was obviously struggling to control himself. He stood "John" he said "I made you a promise, no one will enter this room without your permission and that still stands. Just think about what I've said that's all." He gently placed his hand on John's arm reassuringly before he left.

John sat breathing heavily, fighting the anger he felt inside. He stared at the woman's photo. She did look familiar but what if this was just another way for the doctor to provide him with false information about his past. He was tired and frustrated. What if he never knew who he was?


	11. Chapter 11

John lay staring at the ceiling. He'd been turning things over in his mind, the things Jim had told him, his medical file, and the photo of Ella Thompson. He just wanted to know what was real. Jim had been so convincing but then the doctor was too and they couldn't both be telling the truth, the medical evidence in his file proved that. He picked up the photo of Ella. I just don't know who to trust he thought. Then he smiled at it. You always said I had trust issues he thought.

All of a sudden John realised that he'd remembered something. No one had told him what he'd discussed with Ella but he did remember that she'd written in his notes that he had trust issues. He remembered that. He actually remembered that. The excitement grew within him. This was the best thing to happen in weeks. Something that he'd actually remembered on his own.

So maybe that dream had been a memory too. He wasn't totally sure about that one but it was possible that things were finally coming back to him. He tried hard to remember something else, anything, it didn't matter how small but the more he tried the fewer things he felt sure of. He knew that one small memory was real but everything else was still just things he'd been told. How could he trust them?

He was starting to get frustrated when Doctor Fletcher walked in. "I remembered something" he blurted out.

"That's wonderful" the doctor told him "What did you remember?"

"I remembered something Ella told me, well wrote actually. She wrote in my notes that I had trust issues."

"That's great."

"I've been trying to remember something else, anything, but I just can't do it. Why can't I do it?" he asked. He was obviously getting impatient.

Doctor Fletcher sat down "John" he said calmly "You need to take things slowly. Remembering anything is good progress but you've read your notes, you know it's not going to happen all at once. It's going to be a long process and your memories will come back when your mind is ready. You can't force them."

John sighed. "I know. I just want to know who I am. I want my life back."

Sherlock couldn't bear to see his best friend look so sad. He wanted so much to be able to go in there and help him, to make him feel better. He wanted to tell him what a wonderful man he was, all the great things he'd done, how he'd saved his life on more than one occasion. But instead he watched silently through the glass as the doctor continued to tell John he was making great progress but that he needed to rest. John did look exhausted Sherlock thought.

As the doctor left the room and closed the door behind him, Sherlock watched his friend settle back down to try and get some rest. He sighed. "It is a good start you know" Sherlock jumped. "Sorry" Doctor Fletcher went on "but it's true. It just takes time. I know it must be frustrating for all of you but the signs are promising. He's only been free of the drugs a very short time and already he's remembered something. You need to hang onto that thought Sherlock."

Sherlock watched as the doctor smiled at him before leaving. "It is good isn't it?" he asked as he turned to Lestrade.

"I'd say so" Lestrade smiled. "Look Sherlock there is nothing you can do for John right now, he needs to rest and regain his trust in you before you can help him. You've hardly eaten anything for days. Why don't you let me take you to the canteen and get you something to eat eh? The last thing you want is to be in no fit state to help John when he's ready."

Lestrade was surprised when Sherlock actually agreed. But Sherlock knew he was right and besides he couldn't bear to see his friend looking so lost and confused any longer, he needed to escape for a little while.

John lay staring at the ceiling once again. He was drifting in and out of sleep. In his mind he pictured a mobile phone. Why? What was it about this phone? As he drifted he could hear someone telling him about the phone. Scratches around the power connection proved it belonged to a drunk. He was impressed, he could see himself looking impressed. Who was talking to him? He struggled to see. Slowly the face of the person talking came into focus in his mind.

John Watson was wide awake. His breathing was fast and his mind was racing. He threw back the covers on the bed and got up. His head span a little as he stood too quickly but he needed to do this. He was staggering across the room shouting "Sherlock! Sherlock!"

He knew now. He knew the truth. "Sherlock! Sherlock!"


	12. Chapter 12

John had nearly made it to the door when the doctor came in. "Sherlock! Sherlock!"

Doctor Fletcher had heard John's shouts as he walked along the corridor. He groaned. He thought John was doing well. He thought they'd got past this stage. He ran into the room to restrain his patient but this time he was determined, this time he was fighting. "John calm down." he said firmly "I told you I won't let Sherlock in here. You're safe."

"No I need to see him. Where's Sherlock? Sherlock! Sherlock!"

Sherlock was walking slowly back towards the room. He didn't want to leave the hospital but he was in no rush to see his friend, to see the pain and confusion on his face. Then he heard someone shouting his name, it was John shouting he was sure of it. He ran along the corridor back to the room. He shouldn't go in there. The doctor had told him, forbidden him but something was wrong, he could hear it in his friends voice. This sounded like the old John, his John, not the John that Moriarty had turned him into.

As he pushed through the door he saw the doctor struggling to get John back into bed. "John if you don't calm down I'm going to have to sedate you." he was saying.

"You don't understand." John was shouting "I need to see him. Sherlock! Sherlock!"

"I'm right hear John" Sherlock instinctively answered.

Doctor Fletcher glared at him "Get out!" he yelled "I warned you. Can't you see John is distressed? I need you to leave."

By now Lestrade had also made it back to the room and he was trying to drag Sherlock out but Sherlock knew something was wrong and he just wanted to help his friend. He broke free and ran to John's side. He grabbed his hand "What is it John?" he asked urgently.

All the time the doctor was shouting for Sherlock to get out. But John was holding onto Sherlock's jacket now "The phone" he frantically muttered "You told me all about my sister from tiny scratches on my phone." He was breathing rapidly, he felt a little faint but he wasn't about to let go of Sherlock, not now he'd started to remember the truth.

Sherlock looked stunned "Yes I did, not long after we met. That's right. You remember." Sherlock had never felt relief like it. At last he saw a glimmer of friendship in John's eyes. He'd begun to think he'd never see it again but it was definitely there.

John was hanging onto his friend. Yes, he knew now this was his friend. He still didn't know much about his past but he knew this was real. The friendship with Sherlock was real.

The doctor stopped struggling he could see that something had changed. "John?" he said questioningly. John turned to look at him.

"I don't remember much" he told the doctor "but I remember that this man" he pointed "Sherlock Holmes is my friend." John smiled at Sherlock, he had tears in his eyes but he didn't care. At last he'd remembered something important. At last he knew who he could trust.

Lestrade stood and placed his hands on the foot of the bed. He could feel his legs wobbling. He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back John." he said.

John looked at him still unsure of who he was exactly. He knew he was Lestrade from Scotland Yard but those memories weren't there yet. "He's DI Grah..."Sherlock started to explain to John.

"Greg! It's Greg Lestrade. Good God Sherlock how long have you known me?" Lestrade was frustrated with Sherlock for not knowing his name but his outburst was mainly because he was a little disappointed John had to be told. He knew this was all going to take time and that John remembering Sherlock was a big step forward but he couldn't help it.

John started to smile. "I don't think he's ever going to get it right. Maybe you should wear a name tag." Lestrade laughed. John didn't exactly remember this man Lestrade but somehow he knew Sherlock had got his name wrong on numerous occasions. This getting your memory back was weird he thought.

John slumped back on the bed. He was exhausted. "Right my patient needs to sleep. So you two out." he said.

"Can't I stay with him?" asked Sherlock.

The doctor looked from Sherlock to John who nodded. "OK but if I come back and you two are chatting when John should be resting I will make you leave. Understand?"

They both agreed. "I'm sorry" the doctor said to Lestrade "but I need to limit it to just one of you for now."

Lestrade nodded. "It's OK I should really be getting back to work anyway. But I'll see you later." He said to John.

John smiled and nodded "I'll look forward to it. Oh and Greg thank you." Greg frowned at him confused, if he didn't remember who he was yet what could he possibly be thanking him for? "For stopping me from shooting Sherlock." John answered his unasked question. "I hated you for it at the time, when I thought he was the enemy but now...well..."

"I know" Lestrade interrupted him. "It's OK, I know." He smiled at his two friends before leaving the room. His first stops were definitely going to be to Mrs Hudson and Molly to tell them the good news.

"Well John" Doctor Fletcher began "You really have made amazing progress. I know there is still a long way to go and I need you to get plenty of rest over the next couple of days but if you continue to make this sort of progress I see no reason why you can't go home after that."

John looked a little worried "but only if it's OK with you." the doctor added. "I made you a promise remember, that you were my only concern and that still stands but familiar surroundings will help now you've started to get your memory back."

John relaxed a little "Yeah, I know you're right, it's just I've been here before with Jim. It's just a little scary I guess, going home when you don't know where home is."

"Home is with me and Mrs Hudson at 221b Baker Street. We'll look after you." Sherlock smiled at his friend.

John smiled back there was something familiar about that address.

"Well that's at least a few days away so right now I just want you to rest." the doctor ordered before smiling and leaving Sherlock with John.

"I'm sorry." John muttered.

"What for?" demanded Sherlock "You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all down to Moriarty. He programmed you to believe what he wanted you to. That's not your fault. I'm just glad you're starting to remember." Sherlock's expression darkened "I just wish I could have stopped him." he muttered.

"Hey" said John placing a hand on Sherlock's arm "it's not your fault either. I still have a long way to go, there are so many gaps but at least I know who to trust now. I know I can trust you, believe you when you tell me things. You have no idea how much that means right now."

Sherlock could see the tears in John's eyes again, see the relief and the exhaustion. This really had been hard on him, Sherlock could see that. "Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere until you are better so get some rest." Sherlock told him patting his hand.

John smiled, settled back, closed his eyes and slept. As Sherlock watched he could see that this time the sleep wasn't fitful, it was proper, relaxed sleep. John finally knew who he was, he was finally relaxed and happy and that meant Sherlock could be too.

* * *

 _I hope you've enjoyed my story. I'd like to thank you all for reading and to those of you who've offered support and comments along the way._

 _Big thanks to Starcross123 for all of your reviews (not sure why the last couple aren't showing up but I have read them). I hope you liked the ending._


End file.
